total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eva
Coverage thumb|left|221pxEva arrives on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Cody tries to hit on her, but she ends up crushing his leg with her beg of dumbbells. She is later put on the Killer Bass. During the first challenge in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, she performed well, as she did not seem intimidated by the cliff. She seemed to get along relatively well with her team for most of the episode. She was one of the females (from the Killer Bass) who was most offended by Ezekiel's sexist comments, along with Bridgette. She even grabbed the much weaker Ezekiel by the neck and lifted him up, nearly strangling him. As all other female contestants, she obviously voted for him that night, and he was eliminated. Unlike other contestants, Eva was never seen receiving a marshmallow, and her name was never called. Eva's athletic ability is shown at the beginning of The Big Sleep. During the twenty kilometer race around the lake, she is shown running in first place. She was also one of the five campers (along with Gwen, Duncan, Trent, and Heather) that are still awake after the eighty-five-hour mark. thumb|206pxEva was the second camper voted off, after Heather picked up her MP3 player when she dropped it at the campfire pit while going to the bathroom. Eva thought someone had stolen it and her temper skyrocketed. She threw at least four suitcases out the cabin window out of rage, trying to find her much cherished MP3 player, with Katie, Tyler, DJ, Harold, Bridgette, and Courtney all outside as witnesses. Her outburst convinced the six of them (already a majority of the team) to vote her off, even after she apologized for her actions. After Eva's elimination, Heather admitted that she recognized Eva for her strength and fierceness, and considered her early on to be the strongest physical contestant of the Killer Bass team, which Courtney soon came to regret voting off during the next episode's challenge, which required a contestant of Eva's caliber to win. Eva herself knows she was the fiercest contestant, which also made her have a huge target on her back, and while riding the Boat of Losers to Playa Des Losers, she admitted that her temper got the better of her... again, and she hoped that her team would soon realize the mistake that they had made. Regardless, she saw everyone from the Killer Bass team as backstabbing traitors from then on; she would not realize that Heather orchestrated her early elimination until much later on. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|270px In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Eva claims she didn't need a million dollars after Blaineley asked her about not getting in the new season. It's shown that Blaineley hired Eva to be the main field correspondent for the aftermath show. A clip is shown of Eva interviewing Hamish McTavish, a Scottish man living near Loch Ness who claims to have seen Duncan, who has been missing since his elimination. She doesn't understand what he says, since he speaks with a heavy Scottish accent, so she eventually loses her patience and throws the microphone down and it rebounds and hits the man's groin. Later in the episode, after The Drama Brothers get chased out of the studio by obsessed fan girls, Blaineley asks Eva what the girls looked like. Eva is unable to describe them beyond having skirts, adding that the skirts were, "plaid and dumb." When Blaineley asks for elaboration, Eva loses her patience again and then yells, "Aw, forget this!" and throws down her microphone, hitting a janitor in the groin. By the end of the episode, since Blaineley quit and Geoff and Bridgette were making out, nobody could sign off the show, so Eva was forced to do so herself. When she tries to sing, "Total Drama World Tour," she does so extremely off key, before kicking a round lamp and storming off in frustration. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, she is seen helping with donation calls to help refuel the plane. She, along with the others, are attacked by animals hurt because of DJ's curse. During the Trivia Wheel, Eva is tied with the rest of the Peanut Gallery over the shark pit until Izzy defuses a time bomb. After the bomb explodes, she is seen lying on the jumbotron at the back of the studio.Eva appears in the peanut gallery again in Aftermath Aftermayhem. When it is time to get a chance to get into season three, she seems determined to get into it. However, her can contained only peanuts, meaning she didn't get a chance to get on Total Drama World Tour. This makes her very angry, as she crushes her can. thumb|228pxEva appears in the peanut gallery again in Aftermath Aftermayhem. When it is time to get a chance to get into season three, she seems determined to get into it. However, her can contained only peanuts, meaning she didn't get a chance to get on Total Drama World Tour. This makes her very angry, as she crushes her can. Eva makes another appearance in Hawaiian Style, rooting for Cody to win. It is unknown why she wanted Cody to win, but is most likely due to the fact that she didn't want Alejandro or Heather to win. Later on, when it is announced that they will be competing for who they want to win to get an advantage in the final challenge, Eva is moved over to Team Heather by Bridgette, due to its only member being Blaineley, who is wrapped head-to-toe in bandages. She is shown to be upset about this. When one member of Team Heather has to volunteer to compete in the surfing challenge, she is shown backing up with the other members, Leshawna, Justin, and Owen. Eva is seen in Hawaiian Punch, as she, along with everyone else, laughs at Heather when she is tied up. She, along with everyone (except Courtney and Tyler), was seen glaring at Alejandro when he nearly killed Cody during the tie-breaker challenge. She was seen running down the volcano with everyone and seen swimming away from the island after the volcano erupted. She is seen laughing at Chris when his boat sinks. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. thumb|left|176pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Eva appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She appears alongside Leshawna, Harold, and DJ, who are all dancing, and Duncan and Gwen, who are kissing. She, however, is motionless, has her arms crossed, and has a dull expression on her face. Audition tape thumb|186pxView this video for Eva's audition tape After finishing sixty pull-ups, Eva starts her audition saying she is the only girl in her school who can do more than ten pull-ups and can take anything Total Drama Island has in store for her. She is then hit in the head by a basketball by someone off-screen; she immediately runs off-screen to get revenge on that person. The video cuts off briefly and comes back on with Eva nonchalantly returning and saying she would be the prime choice for a contestant for Total Drama Island as a strong athlete who gets along with everyone. She asks the cameraman if he can edit out the bit of her fit of rage, to which the cameraman nods, and Eva nods contentedly. Camp TV thumb|90pxEva was one of the characters to appear in Camp TV. Her design is completely different from her current one. While her current design is that of a muscular, athletic, brutish woman, her older design was thinner and with an overall appearance and outfit that is strikingly similar to Heather's, as well as a facial structure very similar to Duncan's. Her shirt is blue and her hair stayed the same color as current Eva. Her pants was dark blue and her shoes were blue and black and a little brown. Her personality stays the same as the current Eva as well. Trivia *Eva was the first female ever to be eliminated from the show. *Eva, Katie, and Sadie are the only original contestants to not compete in either Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour. **In addition, she, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley are the only contestants to compete in only one of the first three seasons of the series. *Eva was the first person eliminated as a result of Heather's actions. *Eva was the only contestant competing during the merge of Total Drama Island that did not qualify for Total Drama Action. *Eva, along with Ezekiel, has competed in the least amount of episodes of any regularly-competing contestant (not counting Blaineley) in the series; both have competed in only four. **However, Ezekiel's performance throughout those four may generally be considered better than Eva's, as Ezekiel competed in two different seasons (two episodes per season), whereas Eva competed in only one. *Eva is one of four contestants to have only been on one team. The others being Geoff, Sadie, and Alejandro. *Eva is one of five characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated. The others being Izzy, Owen, Duncan, and Dakota. **Eva is also the only returning camper to be voted off in the same episode she came back. **In addition, Eva is also the only person to be eliminated twice in one season who was regularly voted off both times. *Eva is one of three contestants known to not be native to Canada, since her biography on the official site says she was born in a small village in Eastern Europe. The others being Alejandro, who is from Spain (according to what is stated by Blaineley in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water), and DJ, who was born in Jamaica. *Eva has been shown to have armpit hair, as seen in The Big Sleep. **She is the only female character to have armpit hair shown. *Eva is the only female with a unibrow. *Eva, along with Geoff, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, and Izzy are the only characters to sign off an episode of the show besides Chris. *Eva has been injured the least out of every other contestant, only getting injured twice: **The first time in her audition tape. **The second time in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. ***Therefore, this means that she has only been injured once on the actual show. *Eva is the one of the two characters to not be in a relationship of any kind, whether it is one-sided or mutual. The other being DJ. Gallery Eva-1-.png Evahaciendounaspesitas.png EvaSwimsuit.png Eva Idd.png ''' Total Drama Island' EvaTyler.png|Eva in the Opening Secuenses. Eva! Eva!.png|Eva arrives to the island. WelcomeEva3.png|Eva arrives with some heavy baggage, dumbbells. 2Unhappy10.png|"Look out below!" - Eva Yeah homeschool, educate us.jpg|Eva strangles Ezekiel after he makes sexist remarks about women. EvaPointyStick.png|Eva is eliminated due to the events that followed her music player going missing. LeShawna and Eva.png|Eva is shown in her swimsuit, even though she didn't wear it throughout. IDon'tCheer.png|Eva doesn't cheer. ' Total Drama Action Ezekielaction.jpg|Eva is revealed to prefer money over integrity. Aftermath shocked.PNG|guests are shocked at seeing Trent's depressed state. Ezekiel-eva.jpg|Eva is is very depressed with Trent and Gwen's break-up. TDAAT.jpg|Eva is shocked when Geoff accidentally insults Bridgette. Total Drama World Tour' IMG00011-20130413-1512.jpg|Eva introduce for Geoff in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water . EvaInterview-1-.jpg|Eva interviews Hamish McTavish, the Scottish man who claimed to have spotted Duncan. TroubledWater004-1-.png|Eva loses her temper in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water after not understanding Havish McTavish's accent. Mqdefault-2-.jpg|Eva furicit in the aftermatch. JanitorPwned-1-.png|Eva throws her microphone at a nearby janitor's groin. 0Shot16-1-.png|Eva closing out the show, trying to sing like Chris McLean does when he signs off. 3poi.png|Eva in the Peanut Gallery. Eva Fails.png|Eva is furious that she can't compete in Total Drama World Tour. 53d7.jpg|Owen, Eva, Justin, and Leshawna are placed on Heather's team. '''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Oldcontestants1HD.png|Eva standing motionless, while DJ, Harold, and Leshawna dance and Duncan and Gwen make out. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants